


No Cheese

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: Supernatural, The Borrowers
Genre: Bobby Singer's House, Borrower Sam, Cooking, Gen, No cheese, Size Difference, TINY - Freeform, borrower, giant, giant tiny - Freeform, tiny hamburger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: From a while back! Posted this on the tumblr and never got around to putting it up elsewhere!Two artworks were inspired by the story, check them out!:https://unicornzombieapoclypse.tumblr.com/post/154338860291/sam-eating-his-tiny-burgerx3-thank-u-heather-forhttp://loveisblindyouidiots.tumblr.com/post/153750871229/dean-winchester-attempting-to-make-a-tinyThis specific prompt is from the100 (G/t) Themes Challenge, created by nightmares06, pl1, kimstaticchild, laescritora and zepheera221b! If you're feeling up to the challenge, I recommend taking it on!Prompt:Cooking; Dean from tumblr peeps!Original poston tumblrI do not own Sam, Dean or any part of Supernatural. The storyline and all other characters are mine. Please do not repost.





	No Cheese

AU: [Brothers Apart](https://nightmares06.deviantart.com/gallery/51240215/Brothers-Apart-Series-IN-PROGRESS)

Timeline: After [The Schism of Fire and Water](https://nightmares06.deviantart.com/art/The-Schism-of-Fire-and-Water-1-551272238)

* * *

The tip of Dean’s tongue stuck out between his teeth as he concentrated all of his efforts down on the tiny ball of ground beef he was forming into the world’s smallest and most perfect hamburger patty.  
  
It was the first opportunity he’d been able to get into the kitchen on his own, Bobby out to pick up more supplies for his crowded household, not used to entertaining guests at all, and certainly not sure what to do when one of those guests was smaller than a finger.  
  
Sam was off exploring, and Dean hoped he stayed gone until he figured this thing out.  
  
Tiny beef patties were harder than they looked.  
  
His first attempt, it was too large. When Dean finished frying it, he’d realized that it was the size of Sam’s torso. No good. The entire point of this was making food Sam could eat like Bobby and Dean, not Sam-sized food. Dean had eaten it himself as he started his next attempt.  
  
The next one had turned out smaller, but ended up looking like a tiny meatball. It wouldn’t sit on a bun. Another snack for Dean.  
  
Now, he finally finished pressing the patty into shape and smirked.  _Perfect._  
  
Dropping it onto one of Bobby’s smallest frying pans with the heat set on low, Dean went to turn his attention to the bun and fixings only to find Sam standing on the counter, curiously looking over the remains of Dean’s former attempts.  
  
“Having some trouble?” Sam asked, his face open and innocent.  
  
Caught in the act, Dean forced himself to unfreeze. Sam couldn’t see into the pan from where he was standing. There was still hope of it remaining a secret until it was ready. He reached for the fridge, leaning over to look inside while he talked. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you to not sneak up on a hunter?”  
  
Sam took a few steps towards Dean, and away from the stovetop. “That same person once said he was  _always_  alert,” Sam joked, his grin widening. “So I guess this means you could work on those instincts of yours.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, but there was no hiding the amusement in them. “And I know just the pint-size hunter who’s up to the challenge,” he snarked back.  
  
“Do you?” Sam pretended like he had no idea what they were talking about. “You’ll have to introduce us. I could use some support the next time we go head to head.”  
  
Dean snorted, sitting at the kitchen table with everything he needed. Tomato, onion, lettuce to shred and ketchup. He started to slice everything down to the size needed for Sam’s hamburger. The cherry tomato was perfect as soon as he had a slice, and he wondered why he hadn’t used  _that_  to judge how much ground meat for Sam’s burger.  
  
“What  _are_  you doing?” Sam asked as Dean reached over to the pan, his arm long enough to reach the pan from his seat at the table and flipping over the mini patty to keep it from burning.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Dean said, trying to buy himself time and blinking away the fumes of the onion. There wasn’t much hope of hiding it from Sam much longer, but all he needed was a few more seconds.  
  
The last part was the bun, and Dean only had the buns he and Bobby ate from. He flattened one, cutting it down to the same circular dimensions of the tomato. That was it, and now it was time to assemble.  
  
With the tiny patty cooked, Dean placed that first on the bun, followed by the onion, tomato, shreds of lettuce and the smallest drop of ketchup before holding it out for Sam. “Hungry?” he asked, his eyes lighting up. The hamburger was small enough for Sam to hold between two hands, and actually take a bite of normally instead of picking it apart.  
  
Sam looked dumbfounded, and a grin crept onto his face as he reached out for it. His tiny hands took the mini-burger from Dean, folding around the flattened bun. Then he smirked and looked up at Dean.  
  
“What, no cheese?”  
  
Dean froze again, thinking he’d done it wrong before spotting the smirk. Sam was kidding around with him. He flicked his fingers in Sam’s direction. “Special orders  _not_ accepted,” he said primly.  
  
Sam took a bite, closing his eyes at the flavors, all together at once instead of separate like normal. “Thanks, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a while back! Posted this on the tumblr and never got around to putting it up elsewhere!
> 
> Two artworks were inspired by the story, check them out!: 
> 
> https://unicornzombieapoclypse.tumblr.com/post/154338860291/sam-eating-his-tiny-burgerx3-thank-u-heather-for
> 
> http://loveisblindyouidiots.tumblr.com/post/153750871229/dean-winchester-attempting-to-make-a-tiny
> 
> This specific prompt is from the [100 (G/t) Themes Challenge](http://brothersapart.tumblr.com/post/153448270959/100-gt-themes-challenge), created by nightmares06, pl1, kimstaticchild, laescritora and zepheera221b! If you're feeling up to the challenge, I recommend taking it on!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Cooking; Dean from tumblr peeps!
> 
> [Original post](http://brothersapart.tumblr.com/post/153744129262/no-cheese) on tumblr
> 
> I do not own Sam, Dean or any part of Supernatural. The storyline and all other characters are mine. Please do not repost.


End file.
